Hunting Party
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Stefan and Damon help Elena get control of her bloodlust.


HUNTING PARTY

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place during "The Five" and is part of my "Three's A Party" reality. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. Uses some dialogue from the actual episode. In this reality, there's no Hunter mark, so the Stefan/Klaus scenes become moot and thus he's joining them to Whitmore. As usual, bold is Stefan/Elena's telepathic speech, italics/underlined is Damon's telepathic speech, and bold/italics is Ripper's telepathic speech.

Bonnie let out a sigh as she, Damon, Elena, and Stefan entered the fraternity party at Whitmore College. She didn't necessarily agree with what Stefan and Damon wanted to do, but she understood that the sooner Elena learned how to feed properly, the better off her friend would be. As it was, she had been having a hard time with stopping. She either stopped too soon which left her hungry or too late which ended up in her victims being killed. So, as much as she hated to admit it, having the Salvatores help her to feed was the only solution. They grabbed drinks that the host offered-who introduced himself as Frankie an unassuming serial killer-and took small drinks as Damon introduced himself as Jack saying that Bonnie and Elena were girls he had just rippered, causing Stefan and Elena to laugh as Bonnie just rolled her eyes. That was typical Damon. Though she had to admit, he certainly **did** look the part. Damon was dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt with covered by a tie and a top hat, looking like he was from eighteen eighty-eight, the outfit completed with a walking stick. Bonnie was wearing a lavender dress that was so pale it looked almost gray and covered by a black coat and had a black string of pearls to complete the outfit. Above that, was a line across her throat in black marker covered by dark red marker scribbles to give off the impression that her throat had been slit. Elena was wearing a slinky black dress that was complemented by a small black choker, that had a blood red necklace attached to it, dangling down her throat to give off the effect of blood. Stefan was dressed in a black shirt, black jeans, and black biker boots, the look being completed with a black duster.

"And who are **you** supposed to be?" Frankie asked Stefan, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"David from the _Lost Boys_," the group answered together.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Elena asked, sharing a glance with the younger Salvatore. Frankie just nodded and then walked away. "Anyone get the feeling that he had no clue who were talking about?" she asked.

"Yeah. How lame," Damon answered.

"Seriously. How do you not know the _Lost Boys_?" Bonnie wondered. Just then, they spotted the professor of the class that they had crashed.

"Oh, look. There's Professor Creepy," Damon stated and Stefan and Elena stifled laughs.

"His name is Professor Shane and he is **not** creepy. He's eccentric," Bonnie defended. "Besides, I talked to him after class. He knew Grams, which means he might have some of her stuff. And that belongs to me. I'm not going to let some human who doesn't believe in us have anything of hers. Especially anything that relates to witch stuff," she continued.

"Go get him, Bon," Elena smiled and the witch headed off.

"Hey," Damon said and she turned around. "This **is** a frat party filled with idiots, so if you need help…"

"I'll buzz you." Bonnie smiled at him and then went on her way. Yeah, she didn't always approve of the older vampire's methods, but she had seen the changes in him since the brothers and Elena had gotten together and she knew that they wouldn't let her lose control. And oddly enough, she felt pretty safe with him. As Bonnie left, the trio gave the crowd a predatory stare.

"Inebriated sleazeballs all covered in blood. Come on, pick one," Damon said. Elena looked around. Who could she feed on? She knew that Damon was right when he said that everyone was somebody's father, uncle, or whatever, but she didn't want to lose control and end up spiraling like Stefan had. It had taken him decades to finally learn how to control himself, though granted, that probably had more to do with the brothers fighting one another than anything else. Then, she caught sight of a boy in a white shirt with blue trim talking to a girl. He was kind of cute for someone who wasn't one of her boyfriends. But could she really risk it? Then, she saw him drop something into the drink of the girl he was talking to. _Ugh! Ass! He needs to be taught a lesson_, she thought to herself.

"I think I've found one," she announced.

"Roofie guy?" Damon asked, telling her that he had seen the same thing. _Interesting choice_, he said.

"Mm-hm," Elena confirmed. **If anyone deserves it, it's him**, she stated.

"Nice choice. Go get him," Stefan encouraged. **You're absolutely right, Lena. Can't think of a better target**, he stated. She then walked over to the guy and deliberately bumped into him.

"Ooh. Whoa. I'm sorry," she apologized. "Drink?" she offered, holding out the drink she had to him.

"Sure," the boy replied, letting out a small chuckle. She was **hot**. Much hotter than the girl he had originally been after. Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, Elena threw him a flirtatious smile and walked off. "I'll be right back," the boy told the blond and then quickly followed Elena.

"She's good," Stefan commented. **Nicely handled. Very smooth**, he added.

"Yep," Damon agreed. _I think she'll take to this well_, he stated. "Come on. This should be fun," he stated and they headed off in the direction that their mate had gone. Elena could barely keep the smirk off of her face as she and her victim entered a room.

"Great party, right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," she answered. He went to kiss her and she shoved him back. Like she was going to let some **boy** who disrespected women touch her? Yeah, right. However, to keep up her charade, she gave him another flirtatious grin.

"You're not going to make a sound," she told him. Then, she let the bloodlust rise up and she sank her fangs into his neck and drank eagerly. Oh, this tasted good! So much richer than animal blood or drinking from a blood bag! She could see why it was Damon's preferred method. She then grinned as she heard familiar footsteps.

"Now remember, the idea is not to kill him," Damon reminded. Elena continued drinking, ignoring everything else. Good. His blood was good. It was yummy!

"Elena," Stefan said. **Lena, you can stop now**, he said. The brothers shared a concerned look as her grip tightened on her victim, whose life-force was starting to fade.

"Elena, step away from the ledge," Damon ordered. _Baby, stop. You're going to kill him_, he said, as he cautiously reached out for her shoulder. He knew full well from his dealings with Stefan that a vampire caught in a frenzy could be volatile, but if he had to take control of the situation, he would.

"Elena!" both brothers hissed. To their relief, she finally pulled away.

"Leave and forget about this," she told the boy, who then nodded and did what he was told.

"Nice touch," Damon complimented. **Sorry. The blood was just so good**, she apologized a bit sheepishly, wiping her mouth and turning to face them. **It's okay. It's easy to get caught up in the frenzy**, Stefan assured.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked.

"I feel good," Elena answered. "I mean, the hunger's still there, but it's not so bad where I need more blood right away," she continued.

"That's great. That's how it's supposed to be," Stefan told her. Elena laughed and hugged them both.

"So now what?" Elena asked.

"Party time," Stefan replied. A few moments later, they were out on the dance floor moving to the beat of the Calvin Harris song_ Feel So Close To You_, Stefan, Damon, and Elena each dancing with a different girl. Elena smiled at the girl she was dancing with.

"Don't scream. This isn't going to hurt," she said and then bore down and bit her on the neck, taking a quick drink and then releasing her. She moaned as the blood went down her throat, moving in time with the music. Seeing her dancing, Stefan and Damon each left the girl they had been dancing with and headed over to her. Then, the brothers pulled her close and they started dancing with each other, moving in time with the song as each boy caressed the side of her face and she leaned into them, pressing her body against theirs as she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck. As they all danced, she saw the fresh blood on their necks, and then reached out to it, getting the victims' blood on her hands and then licking it off. _Such a turn on_, Damon told her. **Is this what it's like all the time?** Elena wondered. **It ****can**** be**, Stefan responded as he did the same as Elena. "She was delicious," he whispered in her ear, causing her to moan. Hearing the sound, Stefan gave a soft growl and pulled her closer. Damn, this was hot. He hadn't realized feeding like this could be so hot. But then, he had never been in control like this before. In the past, he had always worried about Ripper taking over, but now he didn't worry about that. Ripper was just another part of him. And speaking of, he deserved to have a little fun too. Ripper let out a growl as he once more pulled Elena closer so that their hips were touching. **You're looking hot, Pet**, he told her, grabbing her wrist, biting it, and then kissing the wound he created.

"Look who decided to join the party," she whispered, giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Stefan thought I could use a little fun too," he answered.

"I can show you fun," she whispered, leaning into him and then rubbing her body against him, resulting in a moan. Damon reached over to Elena, pulling her and Ripper to him, and began trailing his fingers down their bodies, eliciting in more moans, though they kept it at vampire volume. Then Ripper and Elena began giving Damon the same treatment as he was giving them. As the music continued, they moved in time to the beat, the trio letting their fingers travel all over each other, as they grinded one another. Soon, they were all lost in a haze of music, touch, and blood.

THE END


End file.
